


Az igazi félelem

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke





	Az igazi félelem

Yaku az ágyán feküdt.

Nem jött álom a szemére, pedig a Hold már igen magasan járt. Egyszerűen túl sok dolog keresztezte elméjét, és ez ébren tartotta, pedig már nagyon kimerült volt. Újra meg újra megkísértette egy gondolat, tökéletes főtémát játszva fantáziájának rondójában.

Mi van akkor, ha az ágya alatt tényleg lakik egy szörny?

Egy lemondó sóhajjal átfordult a másik oldalára. Szemeit kényszerítette, hogy csukódjanak le, hátha a vizuális környezet hiánya majd segít lecsillapítani túlpörgő elméjét. Nem nagyon vallotta be volna senkinek, de némileg félelmet keltett benne a szörny gondolata. Nem is, talán pontosabb megfogalmazás lenne az ellentétes érzelmek kifejezés. Nem kifejezetten félt, elvégre már nem ötéves volt, mégis, valamilyen szinten rémisztő volt a lehetőség.

Hirtelen egy hang szakította félbe eszmefuttatását. Yaku kővé dermedt. Nem mert mozdulni, de még levegőt venni sem. Amikor megbizonyosodott arról, hogy ez valószínűleg csak egy, az utcáról beérkező nesz volt, na meg, persze az oxigénhiány lüktető mellékhatásától sürgetve, újra megfordult, egy, a még előzőnél is lemondóbb sóhajjal, amivel szinte magát, és szánalmas viselkedését minősítette. Fáradt volt, mégsem tudott aludni. Valami ébren tartotta.

Ledobta magáról a takarót, megfordította a párnáját, hátha csak a meleg miatt volt az egész. Természetesen nem lepődött meg rajta, mikor ráeszmélt, hogy nem ez volt a probléma forrása. Felült. Nyújtózott. Ásított. Megdörzsölte a szemét. A félhomályos szobáját vaksin végigpásztázta, majd tekintete megállapodott az éjjeli szekrényén levő poháron. Kinyúlt, megfogta, majd ajkához emelte. Belekortyolás után elfintorodott. Jellemző, megint elfelejtett friss vizet tenni bele. Mindenesetre hősiesen lenyelte az áporodott italt, mintha soha nem ivott volna még ennél jobbat.

Visszafeküdt, és megpróbált ismét álomba szenderedni, elfutva a gondolatai kakofóniája elől.

Nem sikerült a dolog.

Önkéntelenül is, a mai éjszakán tizenhetedjére, lelki szemei elé kúszott egy alaktalan füstfelhő, ami azt jelentette, hogy a szörnyekről jön a következő elme concerto. Vagyis, pontosabb lenne azt mondani, hogy concerto grosso, mivel több vágányon futott végig az elektomos impulzus agyának tekervényeiben.

Mikor ezt megunta, újfent felült. Szédült a hirtelen mozdulattól, de hamar túljutott rajta. Lábait letette a földre, majd felállt. Körülnézett ismét a sötét szobájában, melyet csupán néhány fénypászma világított meg, ami az utcalámpákról szökött be az ablakán keresztül. Szeretett volna elmosolyodni, de nem ment. Kínozta az elméje. Nem sokszor történt meg vele, hogy ennyire túlgondolta volna a dolgokat, de ennek is megvolt a böjtje, mert mikor viszont igen, mint például most is, akkor sokkal erőteljesebben sújtott le reá a képzeletbeli bárd.

Kiment a mosdóba, felfrissítette magát, majd mikor visszaért a szobájába, feltett szándéka volt felkapcsolni a villanyt. Mert, legjobb belátása ellenére, úgy döntött, az éj további részét ébren kívánja tölteni, mivel megunta ezt a semmi peremén lebegést a sötétben.

Mégsem kapcsolta fel a lámpát. Hogy miért? Maga sem tudta.

Helyette a sötétben kezdte el feltérképezni, s átvizsgálni a számára már oly ismerős helyiséget. De semmi olyat nem talált, ami a szokottól eltérő lenne. Ezúttal egy frusztrált sóhajt eresztett el. Tekintete az ágyára esett. Feküdjön vissza?

Nem. Inkább letérdelt, és benézett az ágy alá. Irracionális cselekedet volt, egy finoman szólva is erősen megkérdőjelezhető indíttatásból... De igen, szörnyet keresett. Legnagyobb meglepetésére, fáradozása nem volt hiábavaló. Az ágy alatt rész homályában két türkizkék szem világított. Ahogy a lény egyre közelebb mászott Yaku felé, egyre jobban kivehetőek voltak a tényleges vonalai. Meglehetősen nagy volt. Yaku a teremtmény mozgásával egyenes arányban kezdett el hátrálni.

Aztán a valami kimászott az ágy alól. És... nem volt ijesztő. Kedves arca volt. Yaku szemei majd kiestek döbbenetében. Egy látszólag nála fiatalabb, és magasabb, ezüsthajú fiúval találta szembe magát.

Nos, talán nem értette, ez miképpen lehetséges, de legalább elméje versenyműve ezek után talán kissé andante lesz allegro helyett, mivel megtudta, hogy tulajdonképpen van az ágya alatt egy szörny. Legalábbis a szó tágabb értelmében vett szörny, hiszen nem voltak mancsai, hosszú, hegyes fogai, de a szemén azért látható volt, hogy nem ember. Megnyugodott némileg.

Majd mikor a saját és különbejáratú szörnye megbotlott a saját lábában, hirtelen minden eddiginél erősebb félelem hasított belé: a felelősség.


End file.
